


From Here

by aprilsfool



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsfool/pseuds/aprilsfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one month after Hong Kong and Raleigh still hasn't made his move on Mako. Tendo and the boys from the science division are sure he’s finally going to tonight.  So sure, they're willing to put money on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this before I got my hands on a copy of the novelization so only the movie and Year Zero were used as references.

Newton Geiszler huffed at the Jaeger tech in front of him as heavily tattooed arms shot into the deep pockets of his blazer. An amused urgency had him hurriedly searching for his wallet. He winced as he asked, "So you really think it’s gonna happen?"

 

"Oh yeah..." The half Chinese half Peruvian man sitting to his right confirmed. Tendo Choi was emitting a boastful air of cockiness as he gave him a smirk. "Tonight's definitely the night."

 

"This is absurdly uncouth…!" Dr. Hermann Gottlieb muttered. His distress-laden voice was a distinct clamor within the hushed chatter around them as he punctuated his displeasure with a shake of his cane. "We know and respect them as friends, it is obscene to-"

 

"Would you ease up?" The younger man whined under his breath. A handful of crinkled cash was passed between hands. “You in or out?”

 

The frustrated Englishman glared shrewdly at the pair before discreetly nudging a stack of crisp bills along the table.

 

"Now now…” Tendo joked as he leaned back and counted the money. “That’s no way to treat your date."

 

Newt balked at the suggestion and ‘threw up a little in his mouth’, but disinterested brown eyes had turned elsewhere. One month ago, the men and women around them were dressed in military rags and eating out of tin trays in a frigid sardine can of a mess hall. Now they were all turned out in the best money could buy, and enjoying a sumptuous banquet. Without all the gloom and grease he barely recognized half of them.

 

After a wistful shrug, he licked his thumb and continued. Gottlieb was a pretentious oddball for sure, but the man did have a point. Raleigh Becket had been one of his much-respected friends from way back in his Anchorage days. The 6’1” Ranger would have certainly been none too pleased had he found out about the betting pool on his and Mako’s personal standings _._

Muddled thoughts were interrupted as a hand came down to touch Tendo’s shoulder. Herc Hansen, the then acting Marshall who gave the poignant order to stop the war clock, passed by. The memory of his superior’s composure still gave the occasional chill. It’s been hard for the old man, but he was working through it. Hell they all were.

 

A rueful smile tugged at the corners of the former LOCCENT man’s mouth as an impish bulldog trailed close behind. _Thank God for Max._

As soon as the odd couple left, Tendo caught a glimpse of the ‘right half’ of the evening’s special honorary pair. A little further away at the chief table sat a familiar figure surrounded by military and political leaders alike. The surviving Becket boy was tailored from head to toe in an expensive clean-cut suit. Shame he was still sporting that rugged stubble and clearly feeling uncomfortable. Formal stuff just wasn’t really one of Raleigh’s things.

 

They caught each other’s eye and then toasted as they exchanged grins. 

 

 _If he was there, then where was she?_   

 

Heads turned accompanied by a silence that quickly became applause. He followed the commotion and then nearly dropped the champagne flute on his lips.

 

Mako Mori had finally made her grand entrance. The words stunning and elegant quickly came to mind, but were immediately followed by thoughts that were anything but. The designer gown picked for her was an off the shoulder A-line, that was _very_ complimenting to her athletic figure. The cordial clapping for the former Jaeger restoration head turned pilot had quickly became a humble standing ovation. _Raleigh that lucky bastard…_

Tonight Mako wasn't just any other 'special guest' though. She was also here on the behalf of the late great Marshall Stacker Pentecost, her foster father. If not for that man and his absolute faith in the Jaeger Program, humanity would have become nothing more than an insignificant smear.

 

Being able to work so closely with the PPDC legend would be one of the greatest honors bestowed upon any of them.   

 

After finishing her obligatory parade down the ballroom, Mako reached her table and then met those with a poised bow and a gracious smile. Her seat was to Raleigh’s left, mirroring their respective positions in Gipsy’s Conn-Pod. The room erupted when both heroes were finally seated together, side-by-side: right and left hemispheres united.

 

A vague awareness of those complimenting her beauty and praising her skills as a Ranger was felt, but only so. There was no satisfaction to be found in their words. In the truth, the only thing that brought Mako there tonight was courtesy.

 

The very men surrounding her at this moment, who were so proudly celebrating Stacker Pentecost’s name in thanks, were the very men who abandoned him.

 

It wasn’t enough that the Marshall sacrificed his own physical health, but the intense responsibility of commanding Jaeger pilots was thrust upon him as well. Shepharding them to their possible deaths was a burden that had weighed down heavily.

 

Then finally as a reward for his devotion, the Marshall was deserted. Left behind with the meager parting gift of an eight-month 'extension', which entailed nonexistent support and access to near zero resources. The early days of the resistance were tough, but they made due.

 

Mako put on a brave face and did her best. Even if the whole evening felt superficial and wrong, she would honor her father.

 

Raleigh’s attentive blue eyes swept over the serene figure to his side. Her normally short hair was stylishly swept back and pinned up. A pair of diamond earrings and a matching neck collar accentuated her soft features. The sweetheart neckline of her gown gave a tempting view of her décolletage and moved with her body whenever she turned. Her posture was at a confidant high and her smile alluring.

 

He was so genuinely taken back by the sight of her that evening, that he had almost forgotten how to breathe. It also didn't help that while on her walkthrough of the room, the 21-year-old’s gaze was fixed on him.

 

Tonight his co-pilot was a perfect polished picture of beauty. But in the end it was just that - a picture.

 

Mako Mori's tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve was one of the things the veteran had quickly come to respect. Sure, she was gorgeous as all hell, but damn was she wicked smart. Strong too. He'd been in her head so he knew right away how she'd feel about the commemoration. All the glamour that had everyone so memorized didn't mean a damn thing to him if she wasn't happy. 

 

A hand worn ragged by years of working in construction covered hers, and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

 

They exchange words of formality and then knowingly smile. At this, Mako lets out an internal sigh and finally relaxes. With Raleigh's comforting presence by her side, making her impending speech would be a lot more bearable. 

 

“Do you see that? I think they’re holding hands!” A gleeful voice quietly declared.

 

You would have sworn that Newt was at least half his age with the way he spoke. His habit of manically grinning whenever he got excited only made it worse. And according to his current energetic flailing, maintenance was going to read’em and weep.

 

Dr. Gottlieb pouted as he rubbernecked. “Really? Where?”

 

Tendo merely rolled his eyes and then shook his head. _How the hell did he even end up with these two?_ He didn’t have time to think up an answer when the lights dimmed around them. “ _And now a few words from Ms. Mako Mori_.”

 

The room quieted as curious eyes watched Raleigh escort her to the podium with a familiar touch on the small of her back. A collective sigh of disappointment was heard from the second table away foreshadowing Newt’s prediction.

 

Mako’s jewelry sparkled as the lights focused and centered. Her small smile warmed them as much as it inspired. Tokyo’s iconic survivor now stood before them as a savior. She licked her lips before starting. “Good evening and thankyou all for being here tonight…” 

 

Tendo Choi had considered himself to be a smooth gentleman above all else, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t susceptible to the sting of tears. Mako’s words were genuine and gentle, and many close comrades had come to openly shed a few because of them.

 

It was hard having to hear about her personal experience with the Kaiju Onibaba and Pentecost's rescue. Both were deeply personal ordeals, that despite being renowned national news sensations, weren't things Mako herself openly talked about.

 

The numerous casualties reaped from the struggle were wounds they all knew and shared. The early days were tough, and for a long time it felt like helplessness and fear had swallowed the world whole.

 

But throughout all those hellish nightmares, mankind did not yield. 

 

Born from those horrors was their steadfast Resistance. Fueled by cumulative strength and bravery, together they accomplished the impossible. And in their audacious rebellion, the dearly departed were honored.

 

Hope had replaced their darkness with a future that could be welcomed with open arms.

 

Heartfelt applause and the spirited bark of a bulldog echoed throughout the ballroom.

 

The evening wound down after two more speeches were made by different federal executives, formally apologizing and thanking them for their efforts. A hushed hum could be felt as people moved about to take their leave. Raleigh and Mako lingered.

 

"So how was your flight?" A charismatic smirk asked. The whiskey's bite made Raleigh smack his lips as he winked. 

 

"It was good..." Mako returned while swirling her white wine. She took an attentive sip before turning to face him. Raleigh had removed his black tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt, exuding his usual casual charm.

 

"I'm staying at the Cormic What about you?"

 

"The Ramsden."

 

"Ah... how long you in town for?"

 

"Mmm..." Mako had to think about it as she put down her glass. "Four days." 

 

From across the way, six different sets of eyes sharply observed their every move. The last three looked less than enthused by their closeness.

 

"That's two more days than me."  Raleigh ruefully smiled. "We should do something together while we're here."

 

She lights up at the suggestion but hides her delight. "Okay, what would you want to do?"

 

He shrugs before brushing off a stray hair from her bare shoulder. "I don't really know… anything would be good. I haven't seen you in a week."

 

“They rebuilt the Marina district. Would you mind walking around downtown for a bit?”

 

“Not at all, that actually sounds great..." He trails off in deep thought as he stares down at his hands. Before moving his empty glass next to hers, he takes a breath. "Do you... have somewhere to be tonight?”

 

She shakes her head and says no. 

 

“This place has got a garden out back. You know, one of those award winning ones...I was wondering if you wanted to check it out.”

 

They depart together without saying another word and then wander onto the grounds. As Raleigh drapes his jacket over Mako’s shoulders, a toothy grin spreads across Tendo Choi's face.

 

Then, like an inept mob, the six bettors clamber around the ornate windows to spy. Newt and Hermann irately paw at each other for petty space, while their red bow tie wearing accomplice strains for a view. He believes he's seen enough.

 

 “All right, pay up.”

 

 “What, No way! That doesn't count..." Their opposition objects. "That's like PG shit you can do with your mom.”

 

 “Oh come on, they are so together! What the hell are you expecting?”

 

 “Something more than that, that's for sure.” His companions nod in agreement. "Because real talk, that shit looks friendzoned."  

 

 “Whoa.. Whoa.. _Not even dude!"_   Newt quips in. "You are looking at a future Mister and Misses, I shit you not "

 

 "Statistically speaking that's correct. The odds of a marriage developing fr -"

 

 Before Hermann can deliver his collegiate lecture on mathematical theories and nuptials, Tendo steps in. "Listen, I know you little asshats are just stalling. So if they so much as hold hands, you fork it all over.”

 

 “No way man!" One coolly dismisses before he takes a moment to think. "They gotta kiss...At least!"

 

 The three eye each other and then nod in agreement “Fine...”  


	2. Action Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Raleigh cenctric chapter. (finally) Enjoy the fluffy feels!

On the day the Breach collapsed, LOCCENT had been a clear witness to the surviving pilots’ reunion at sea. They helplessly watched and waited, as Mako's pod searched for its mate along the dark waves. Each passing second spent in silence was tense agony, until Raleigh’s pod finally breached a few meters away. Damaged and offline, they expected the worst. Mako’s frantic struggle for her co-pilot's life became their own, as they felt her grief and heard her cries. The ordeal suddenly made all the more painful by her vulnerable surrender. 

 

Though Mako was likable, and in many ways sweet, her personality garnered respect. Within the Resistance, she had made a name for herself and established a reputation. The cause was a constant uphill battle that had zero tolerance for failure, but she excelled under the strain. Those who were strong enough to endure became an anchor to those who couldn't, and no one endured better than Mako Mori.

 

In moments of doubt or hesitation, she provided a steady hand. Balanced and strong, she was the Marshall's expectations personified and pushed to the limit. In a dying world Mako was a fixed point... The proverbial last man standing.  

 

But on that day her iron resolve crumpled and tore like paper, as Raleigh slept cold in her arms.

 

Jaeger pilots were known to have a special bond with their partners. Even more so if they were well-matched like Mako and Raleigh. The Pons created a kind of relationship that was emotionally intimate, exclusive, and long-lasting. To be coupled with another human being on a neural level of that kind, simply did not go without consquence; faint traces of both pilots would linger in a kind of constant connection. The truama of losing one's drift partner was the emotional equivalent of losing a part of one's self. Raleigh Becket’s severance from his brother had been excruciating, but the kind of pain Mako felt was something else – something more. The idea of losing him broke her in ways that went past protocol.

But by some miraculous act of God, (Or Mako simply willing him alive herself) Raleigh had come back. The sound of his voice relayed back to LOCCENT with relief, as his comotose readout corrected. Both pilots registered loud and clear, and very much alive.

 

10 minutes later they were found adrift on the Pacific and huddled close in a shaky embrace. 

 

So naturally, they all just assumed. At the time, no one doubted the two's romantic inclination. Some even expected them to elope as soon as they got a clean bill of health. But what transpired in the weeks that followed, was a far cry from their hopeful assumptions.

 

Despite spending almost every waking moment together, they themselves were not. Intense debriefings, excessive clinical checks, and never ending press conferences constantly kept them on the move. Their already fragile relationship burdened by the public’s sudden interest. By nature, both Mako and Raleigh were very private people, so they would often shy away from personal inquiries and for the most part, leave them unanswered. The secrecy left many wondering. Newt’s simple speculation was this: “ _Hey – If me and my hypothetical lady were dealing with scrutiny on a world wide scale, we’d probably keep it on the DL too!_ ” His older K-Science colleague gave a firm nod and concurred.

 

As despondent days turned into weeks, hope for the pair dwindled. Even the personnel’s once optimistic conjecture had turned sour with impatience.  The time to actively extract the truth had finally come.     

 

By the time the pair had returned to the Shatterdome for some much-needed down time, they were exhausted. Apparently being hailed a national hero was more trouble than it was worth. Deciding to strike while they were still burnout and vulnerable may not have been exactly the most honorable thing to, but they jumped at the opportunity regardless. As Mako sat down for an afternoon tea with the good Doctors Geiszler and Gottlieb, Raleigh went on a debilitating bender with Chief LOCCENT Officer Choi. Gentle conversation over blends of Darjeeling, and rowdy cheers between victory shots and Jaegerbombs, revealed two disappointing truths.  

 

“No” and “Not yet.”

 

It wasn’t long before word had gotten out, and the already fervently debated topic was suddenly sensationalized. Within the Shatterdome it seemed like everyone had something to say. _Why did she say 'no'? What did he mean by 'not yet'? Which one was it, really?_ Soon, people started taking sides, and before any of them knew it, they had all become deeply involved.   

 

 

Tendo glumly sighs at the window, as a tattooed hand and a rosary bearing wrist straighten his trademark diamond tip bow tie. He and Raleigh had been friends for quite some time now, so he was familiar with the guy's "habits". Back in Anchorage he the Becket brothers had spent many a night swapping stories over a drink or two, and women was an inevitable subject. Lack of experience certainly wasn't his deterrent unlike maybe Mako. Could it be that Raleigh was actually…

 

But before he can finish the thought, two familiar silhouettes catch his eye. His heart warms a little when he sees them draw closer.

 

_Well, whatever the case… From here it’d be different._

 

The world fades from them as they make their way to the gardens. The noisy mass of people, the prying eyes and stares, the anxious pit in his stomach... all of it vanishes as soon as he's alone with her.

 

With a bit of luck, they slip past security and make it outside without a hitch. It was the first time they had been able to freely leave anywhere without having to answer to a barrage of questions or sign off on an affidavit.

 

As they push open two heavy dark wood double doors, cool night air greets them. To Raleigh it is temperate. Slightly chilly but not freezing. Being a native of Alaska had given him a high tolerance for the cold, but Mako's petite build and airy gown would have made it difficult. He’s glad she took his blazer while they were still inside. Though it was huge, and not very complementary to her shape, it comforted him knowing that she was in it.

 

But then he notices something three steps out, and his mood darkens. From when they left their table, and walked down the hall, his arm had been casually draped around her the entire time. _Goddamnit he did it again._

 

As Raleigh draws it back to his side, he can sense Mako's disappointment. His "withdrawal" had substantially worsened, and it embarrassed him to no end.

 

A more adverse reaction to drifting than the usual hangover, withdrawal, was a leftover subconscious need for proximity. Which unfortunately for him, took on a kind of… physical manifestation. Surprisingly enough though, its effects were much more forgiving on rookies. Yancy used to joke that it was because ‘ _their brains were still just theirs’_ and that they hadn’t _‘cooked long enough to get addicted.’_ Looking back on it now though, Raleigh couldn't help but agree. Because while he was busy being a grabby asshole, Mako had managed to keep her hands to herself.

 

But despite that, he did give himself some leniency. His experience with neural bridging had been unusual to say the least, and switching partners the way he did would have left anyone just shy of insane. His initial bond with Yancy had been nurtured by an adequate amount time, so it was able to mature and settle inside of him. A kind of soothing and steady presence he felt in the back of his mind... But when gnashing teeth and black claws ripped it from him, all traces of his brother vanished in an instant. 

 

Being with Yancy for years, feeling him die, and then surviving only to live in an absolute solitude was damaging.

 

But the drift back with Mako changed all that. Being able to let her in was the first real thing he had felt in a long time. Finally, someone he could hold on to. Someone he _wanted_ to hold on to. The last five years he had spent in complete disconnect was just pretend in comparison to her reality. Her pretty lies and ugly truths chase him down like a monster rampaging through the city. She is as frightening as she is lovely, and he nearly goes deaf at the feel of her.

 

The broken and lonely pieces inside of him reach out with anxious and eager grasps. Desperate and frantic because at last... they have found their home.

 

But the moment was spoiled by a careless relapse on his part. It is a deep regret that still haunts him to this day, but when they finally found their feet, it was perfect. She was perfect. But the small hand full of times they drifted together just wasn't enough. 

 

It was like finding some precious thing you had once lost, only to lose it all over again and feel doubly worse for it. Raleigh lets out a frustrated sigh and looks to the stars.

 

Around them, local and exotic flora populate the space and fill the air with their scent. Mako's shoulder brushes against his arm as they walk side by side. It's mostly quiet now save for the click of her heels on the pavement.

 

Raleigh dares a glance and sees her pretty profile against the dim backdrop of the city lights. When they finally came across a flowerbed, they stop so Mako can stoop down to read a low placed placard. Before them was a patch of white gladioluses. 

 

He watches her now, low to the ground and despite her footwear, perfectly balanced. Her knees were drawn together in front of her chest as she peeked over them curiously. Fingertips reach out to graze the petals and carefully trace their lines.

 

He shoves his hands in his pockets and then tilts his head to look at the words on the floor.

 

_Sword Lilies huh?_

 

Oddly fitting for the girl in front of them.

 

She was often seen a perfectionist who had no time to indulge in people or trivial things. Though Mako was generous with her help and comfort, she was utterly disinterested in seeking out any for herself. Her tendency to raise her walls whenever anyone got too close, gave her a reputation for being distant. To see her the way she was now, guard down and at a complete ease, was virtually unheard of. It made being the exception all the more satisfying.

 

When Raleigh first saw Mako standing on the Shatterdome's helo deck, he remembers thinking how out of place she looked. A cute girl in the pouring rain surrounded by eroded metal and wrecked machines. What business could she possibly have there? Imagine his surprise when he discovers that she restored the Mark III's. That she was the one who saved his Jaeger and made her like new. That she was as brilliant as she was beautiful, and that she was exactly where she belonged. In all those years he spent alone, no one had ever come close to touching him in the way Mako Mori did. 

 

_So why couldn't he tell her that?_

 

Suddenly a litany of personal criticisms spew from his brain. It's an awful lurch from deep inside that tells him the same hazardous bullshit over and over again. They are irrational insecurities that he knows he should not believe, and yet part of him still does. _Was he enough? Could he make her happy? What if he trapped her into something she didn't want? He'd find a way to ruin it... He ruined everything._ Then somewhere within the black static of his doubt, he hears Yancy laughing at him from on high.

 

If his older brother knew what he was thinking now, he'd shake his head and give him a firm jab to the side. He thinks about their academy days and the fiasco with Naomi. " _Grow a pair Rals and Just go for it. You're running out of time."_

A gentle touch on his cheek brings him back. 

 

“Raleigh...” God he loved the she said his name. “Are you ok?”

 

He blinks and then runs a hand through his short hair. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?” She teases. Her playful smirk gave it a thrilling effect. “You looked a little confused. But then again, you always do.”

 

He bites back a grin and gives her a sharp look. Arms wrap around her in an affectionate crushing squeeze. She's all giggles and smiles as he carefully waddles her to a canopy. There, he could appreciate the view and 'punish' her at the same time.

 

“ _Okay_...Stop it!” She laughs, as small fists lightly bounce off his chest. Mako could have easily broken his ribs if she wanted to, but luckily for him this kind of play was allowed. " _Raleigh!_ "

 

"No."

 

"Oh come on!"  

  
"No."

 

"Please...?"

 

Suddenly he freezes and startles Her to a stillness. Complete silence falls around them as a tiny spark of panic pops in her chest. She looks up at him, nervous and unsure. And then with an expression as solemn as the grave, he looks deeply into her eyes and whispers, _"...No."_

Raleigh's hold around her loosens as she scoffs and turns to laugh. The delightful sound muffled by his broad chest as she tucks into him. He chuckles a bit when she playfully calls him dumb and then swats his shoulder.

 

"Let me go." She pleads with whiny wiggles and a halfhearted frown. He smiles and shakes his head.

 

"Never."

 

It's quiet as they take a moment to enjoy each other. Mako’s warmth nestled into him, while Raleigh’s arms hold her close. Unfortunately the content calm wasn't meant to last, as their reality sharply flooded back in the silence. 

 

The Hong Kong Shatterdome had already begun the lengthy decommissioning process, and in a matter of weeks they'd be out of a home. The late night clanging, the drafty open rooms, and the painfully empty Jaeger hangar were definitely things they'd gladly leave behind. But saying goodbye to the crew and their familiar faces would be difficult. A few years ago, they had just seen each other as expendable personnel, but now they were family. Was it time for the two of them to say goodbye as well? Mako tightly closes her eyes and presses even closer.

 

Raleigh had been living in Alaska before getting involved. Had a life there, albeit a nomadic one. If he really wanted, he still had somewhere to return to. All she'd ever known was the PPDC, and now with the war over and Pentecost gone, she'd truly be on her own. The idea of it never bothered her though. She had always seen it as just another one of life's inevitable certainties. Loneliness was for children, and she had stopped being a child a long time ago.

 

With a properly structured plan anyone could sustain themselves. Even in the bleak economic downturn they lived in today. It would be challenging at most but not impossible. Finding work or housing wouldn't be too difficult and she knew how to live on her own. Surviving was easy. But the possibility of losing Raleigh upset her.

 

She had planned accordingly and prepared for the Marshall's premature departure, but not for the man holding her now and the feelings she had for him. Love was the last thing she thought she'd ever have to take into account, but she knows now that was unwise. Another one of life's inevitable certainties perhaps.

 

The whir of the helicopter rotor was deafening on that day one month ago. She can vividly remember the sound as she shivered by Raleigh's side. He held her close then too, with a Mylar blanket wrapped around her bowed trembling frame. Freezing ocean water soaked her to the bones, and her waterlogged drivesuit drenched anything that came too close. But her icy touch did not not keep him away. Wet tendrils of blue hair stuck to his chin as he kept her warm and murmured low soothing reassurances into her ear. 

 

" _It's ok now.... Shh it's going to be ok...I'm right here._ " She didn't realize she had been crying.

 

In the days that followed they had become inseparable. Mako had grown so accustomed to his constant proximity that it frightened her to lose it. Most of the time the only physical distance that kept them apart, was the few short steps between their doors. He was her constant companion that was always just one knock away.

 

Now as she rests against him, she can feel and hear his heartbeat. In the drift, it was just a faint echo within the silence but now it is close and real. Her eyes go to his left shoulder then out toward the stars. He told her once how he used to have such wonder whenever he looked up at them in his youth. Now he says it was foolish but she doesn't think so.

 

“Raleigh…”

 

“Hmm?”  

 

“What’s going to happen when we leave?”

 

A heavy pull in chest makes him sigh and close his eyes. Raleigh avoided that topic the best he could because just attempting to make their relationship into a “relationship”was difficult enough. On top of that he had a terrible habit of overlooking anything that wasn’t an immediate issue. His penchant for not dealing with problems that weren’t staring him in the face, inevitably lead to them doing that later. Pale brows furrow. “I… honestly don’t know.”

 

His skittish caution toward them was almost as amusing as it was endearing. Was the infamously unpredictable Raleigh Becket hesitating? For a man who had a rather intimidating exterior and a reputation for being a gruff loner, he was actually quite sensitive. Her fingertips play at a tiny pearlescent button on his white dress shirt as she peeks up at him and smiles _._

 

Mako whispers his name in a breath that lightly tickles his skin. For almost all of her life, she had worked so hard to never need anyone. To never be soft or lonely. To never cry. To never love anyone the way she does Raleigh. But when she's with him, all of those painful notions are easily cast away and forgotten. So when Mako presses her lips to his for the firs time there is no fear. Just a gentle warmth meant only for him.

 

Raleigh stills as his heart shrinks and swells at the feel of her. It had been too sweet and so wonderfully unexpected that part of him doubted it was real. Maybe it was just one of his daydreams. Just his imagination running rampant like it always did. Just another one of his thinking schemes about finding the ‘perfect moment’ gone too far. But no, she was there. Mako was really there, and she kissed him. His mouth and hands find hers before he even realizes what he’s doing.

 

Raleigh didn’t mean to, he swears he didn’t. But at that point he just couldn’t help it anymore. After waiting for so long and having had that teasing little kiss dangle before him was just too much. He reacts to her eager and hungry, but slow with care. Mako’s hands rest flat against his chest while his smooth over her hips and shoulders. Every curve and line devastatingly supple and perfect. They take time to look at each other and smile. He touches her cheek and runs a thumb over her flush lips. All he can think about right now is the way she tastes and how they'd been apart for far too long.

 

“I care about you.” Mako declares quietly in an even tone full of nervous sincerity. “And I know you feel the same way about me.”

 

Her heart beats a little faster when he grins. Before letting out a sigh of relief, he shrugs and then rests his mouth on her forehead. “Beat me to the punch huh?”

 

Mako nods and he kisses her again. She wraps her arms around his neck and then nips her bottom lip as she stares at his mouth. “Mhmm. Your timing is terrible. But if you don't want me then that's fine too. I guess...”

 

He turns his head to laugh when he goes to hold her slim waist. “Oh no… I definitely want you.”

 

“Good.” she breathes, before placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Their fingers entwine and she begins to lead him away.

 

Raleigh can feel his heart fill with contentment as he follows. Yeah, everything was going to be fine now, and all that stuff about leaving didn't matter because they'd work it out. Together. He dimly thinks, as Mako looks over her shoulder and tosses him a flirty look. He hadn’t smiled this much since he was kid. His arm automatically goes around her shoulders and gathers her close, but this time he feels no shame. The world around them takes on a dreamlike quality as they hail a cab for his hotel. 

 

“Fellas, it’s been a pleasure!” Tendo winks before giving a devastated young man a firm pat on the back. He strolls away from him and his equally distraught friends with an envelop fat full of cash tucked away in his breast pocket. It wasn’t fair of course, but who was he turn down easy money.

 

“So it seems we’ve won. What happens now?”

 

“Well.. we could split up the dough 3 ways even and then call it quits...Or, we could have us a night out on the town." Tendo clasps both men around the shoulders and them gives each a friendly ruffle. Newt was always down for excitement, where as Hermann needed a little prodding. "Whaddya say Gottlieb?”

  
"I-I... Yes that is agreeable."

 

“Sweet! I know this place south of here that serves this awesome - ”

 

“No.”

 

“But it’s awesome!”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on!”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Do it for the awesome!”

 

“ _Come along Newton!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :>
> 
> Explicit content may or may not be added in subsequent chapters


End file.
